Sting and Natsu one-shot
by Lady Danyrie August
Summary: Sting has a visitor one night in the Sabertooth guildhall. What will happen?


I don't own Fairy Tail

Hey guys, I decided to write another oneshot, this time one that isn't so comedic. Don't worry; it won't be depressing (hopefully) considering you get enough of the shit in my main fanfic right now. This one is Sting and Natsu, who I personally think are absolutely adorable. Anywho, enjoy!

A certain blonde Guild Master of Sabretooth was sitting at his desk, grinding his teeth in frustration. His friend Rogue had just brought a huge stack of paperwork to him, and he'd been *this* close to finishing it all for the day. It was looking like another late night. Groaning, he slammed his forehead forward onto the desk.

"Does that help you do the work?" Rogue piped up, the ghost of a smile dancing on the corner of his mouth. He'd been saying annoying things like that more often since Jiemma had been kicked out of Sabretooth, and his jokes were either not funny or poorly delivered.

Raising his head slightly and looking disdainfully at unsympathetic friend, Rogue snapped at him "Yes it bloody well does, now piss off, I've got work to do."

Chuckling lightly, Rogue left the office in his own peculiar way, melting into shadow. Sting shook his head, both at his friends' antics and at his developing headache. Praying to whatever gods he could think of that he wouldn't be interrupted until he finished, he picked up his pen and roughly grabbed the topmost sheet.

The gods had for once heard him, apparently. After a couple of hours of mind-numbing boredom, he was down to one single sheet. Thankfully it wasn't anything earth-shattering, if it had been, some minor problems might have arisen from his tired state. He had just reached for the piece of paper when he heard a shout.

"OI! Sting, you in here?"

Grumbling and groaning at being distracted when he was so close to finished, Sting rose stiffly from the wooden chair that had become his own personal prison. He walked to the door and pulled it open. Standing before him was the magnificent sight of Natsu Dragneel, pink hair slicked down by the rain that Sting had forgotten was falling. He could see well-defined abs poking out of the middle of Natsu's open jacket. Um, not that he cared. Yeah.

Upon seeing the grumpy face of Sabretooth's guild master, the pinkette's face lit up in a huge smile. He closed the distance in an instant and gathered Sting up in an embrace that Elfman would have called 'very un-manly'. Sting, though a little shocked, returned the embrace quickly enough. He did enjoy being around Natsu, he just had so much energy!

Once they had let go of each other, Sting trawled through his brain as quickly as he could to find something to say. He settled on something simple and obvious. "So why are you hanging around this place at night?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. Thinking he would have done the same if asked such a lame question, he chuckled.

A much softer grin slid across the slightly shorter man's face. "I came to see you, idiot. I thought you would have figured that out when I called out your name."

"O-oh, right, haha, I knew that."

Sting laughed nervously. What the hell was he doing? He was acting like a complete idiot in front of Natsu! He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. You know, Guild Master, lots of work." A part of his brain tried to remind him he still had one paper to complete but he scolded that part of his brain. Natsu was more important.

Natsu nodded sympathetically, before pulling Sting into another embrace. This time, one of his hands stayed on his back, while the other stroked the back of his head gently.

Sting purred, yes, purred. Dragon Slayers are weird creatures. It felt so good to have Natsu this close to him. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. He could also feel a want, a need, for more rising up within him.

Natsu had been holding him for nearly two minutes before Sting mustered the courage to act on those thoughts. Leaning back against the hand that caressed his head, he looked directly into Natsu's eyes. They were beautiful, he thought. Before his courage could run out, he leaned back in, but instead of resting his head on Natsu's shoulder as he had been, his lips met Natsu's and he kissed him hard.

He could feel Natsu's body respond, shivers running along him. His own body was doing the same. Both men moaned into the kiss, loving the feel of each other's lips.

Suddenly Natsu took charge once more and pushed Sting back against the wall, hard. Their lips didn't break apart. If anything, the sudden movement and just as sudden stop brought them even closer together. Natsu's body was now flat against Sting's on the wall next to the door he'd emerged from.

For who knows how long the pair stood there as they were. Their hands began to run along each other, feeling every inch of exposed skin they could.

Natsu pulled away a little, and Sting felt a strange emptiness for a fleeting moment.

"I love you" Natsu whispered.

The Guild Master of Sabretooth shed a tear, then another. A smile adorned his face as he replied "I love you too."

They came back together in another kiss. This one only lasted a few seconds however, as both Dragon Slayers heard a quiet 'click' from the far end of the room. They whipped their heads around to the origin point of the sound. There, three people stood. One Sting clearly recognised as Rogue, who appeared to be holding hands with the next person, who was… Gajeel?! Finally, on Gajeel's right was Wendy, who was holding a photo lacrima in one hand and covering her mouth to keep from giggling with the other.

Sting was about to go into his angry Guild Master mode when Natsu laughed and yelled across the room to them.

"Hey metal head, Wendy, Rogue. How are you doing? Enjoying the show?"

Sting went bright red. He turned with a hint of anger to Natsu and hissed at him "You think this is funny? What if Wendy saw everything? It would ruin her innocence!"

Natsu simply laughed and put an arm around Sting's waist. "We would have smelled them if they'd been here for any longer than a minute. Seriously, it's ok, and besides that, Wendy would have covered her eyes if we were doing anything she didn't want to see. Right Wendy?" Obviously, he addressed the last part to the blue haired Dragon Slayer, who nodded and let her giggles finally escape her mouth.

Gajeel spoke next. "So you two lovebirds wouldn't mind us puttin' that picture in Sorcerer Weekly, would you? Gi hi hi!" His evil grin was firmly in place.

Sting sighed. "I guess not, as long as Natsu's okay with it."

Natsu jumped for joy and hugged Sting once more. "YAY! I have the best boyfriend ever! Go ahead, I want people to know that Sting is mine."

Gajeel, always ready to shit-stir, jumped on the opportunity and grasped it with both hands. "Oh really? So you wouldn't mind if Yukino tri…?"

He didn't get to finish that sentence as Natsu had crossed the hall insanely fast and had pinned Gajeel on the floor by his throat.

When he spoke, it wasn't the light, carefree voice of Natsu, but the deep growl of a possessive Dragon. "Sting is MINE. NO ONE will touch him. Got. It?"

Realising he may have stepped over the line, Gajeel nodded silently. Natsu leapt off of him and ran back to Sting, snuggling himself into the man's chest. After Rogue pulled him up, he turned to Wendy.

"Alright, Wendy, give them what you came here for."

Of course, thanks to their hearing, both Sting and Natsu heard this, but chose to ignore it for Wendy's sake.

She approached them cautiously, although even she wasn't sure why she was being cautious.

She held out a little red box, with a white ribbon tied around it.

"Here Natsu, Sting, I want you to have this present. I made it with Gajeel's help."

Natsu raised his gaze from the box for a moment and smiled at Gajeel, who nodded, returning his gaze in time to see Sting pull the ribbon off. The lid of the box soon joined the ribbon on the floor. Then their jaws hit the floor as they saw what lay in the box.

A pair of earrings and a necklace lay side by side, each beautifully cast in what looked like some of Gajeel's steel. The earrings were shaped like Dragons, and though small, were intricately detailed. The necklace chain was pure steel and simple, but the pendant on it was anything but. It was a heart, with a Dragon curled around it, guarding it.

But that wasn't the best part of the gifts, oh no. The heart that Natsu's pendant Dragon was guarding looked like it was filled with light, just like the light from Sting's magic.

The Dragon earrings were bathed in brilliant oranges and reds, as fire that was very similar to Natsu's gently blew around them.

Even THAT wasn't the best part though. By some miracle of spellcraft that they assumed was Wendy's doing, the Dragons actually moved! It was like they had captured tiny living dragons and stuck them on jewellery.

"Incredible!" breathed Sting, trying desperately to comprehend what he had done to deserve such an amazing and beautiful gift. "Thank you so much, Wendy! You too Gajeel!"

Natsu echoed his sentiments a moment later.

Wendy blushed and smiled at the compliments, while Gajeel merely huffed that it was nothing.

A week later, Natsu was sitting at his usual table with his friends in Fairy Tail. Mirajane had stepped out for a few minutes to pick up copies of the newest edition of Sorcerer Weekly for anyone who wanted one. Most people had been surprised when Natsu had paid for one, he usually didn't even notice that it was going around.

Everyone noticed Mira return, as a demonic, evil presence loomed over them all, making its' way to Natsu's table.

Natsu knew exactly who it was and why they were behind him. His Dragon Slayer senses weren't for naught. He'd expected a reaction like this, which was why he had asked Gajeel and Wendy to wait until the magazine came around before talking about that night. That was also why he hadn't been wearing his necklace on top of his clothes, instead keeping it underneath his scarf. Until today, that is.

"Why didn't you tell me?" came the dangerously sweet voice of Mirajane. Everyone's attention was focused on Natsu, they were expecting to have a funeral to plan.

Keeping his voice as innocent as possible, Natsu replied calmly. "Tell you what, Mira?"

Suddenly Mira dropped the demon act and threw her arms around Natsu, screaming; "You two are soooo cute! You need to tell me every detail!"

Laughing, Natsu extracted himself from Mirajane's grasp and looked at the front cover of the magazine, of which several copies had been dropped onto the floor by the excited demon. Sure enough, it was the picture of Sting and himself that Wendy had taken. Actually, it was a zoomed in version of the picture, looking only at their heads. Picking one up, while Mirajane dreamily handed out the other copies, Natsu flicked through until he found the article.

It was only a short one, but it seemed that the other Dragon Slayers had provided a mini interview about Natsu and Sting's 'secret' relationship along with the photo. In truth, they hadn't had a relationship until that night, but no one really cared.

Putting the magazine back down, he was immediately bombarded with questions. Rocking back with his hands behind his head, he answered them as patiently as he could. So, not at all. It was going to be a long day…

Meanwhile in Sabretooth, Sting was receiving a similar treatment at the hands of his guild. He didn't mind though. For him, Natsu was worth the trouble.


End file.
